CORAZÓN DIVIDIDO EN TRES
by DULCEKARENRINXLEN
Summary: un amor que creías ha ver perdido para siempre regresa un amor que dejaste para hacer feliz a alguien mas regresa dispuesto a todo por ti y la persona mas cercana a ti esta enamorado de ti que hará candy a ante todo esto
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 una sorpresa increíble

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que candy regresara al hogar de pony y que supiera quien era el tío abuelo Williams y quien era su príncipe de la colina Albert le pidió a candy que se fuera a vivir con el a Lakewood Albert tuvo una fuerte discusión con la tía abuela porque ella no quería que candy se fuera a vivir a la mansión de el portal de las rosas pero a Albert no le importo y candy se fue a vivir a la mansión pero Albert le tenia una sorpresa

ALBERT-candy vamos a caminar al jardín si

CANDY-si claro como tu quieras Albert

ALBERT-candy te tengo una sorpresa

CANDY-que es que es dime dime

ALBERT-calma candy pareces una chiquilla además es una sorpresa

CANDY-perdón olvido que es una sorpresa

Siguieron caminando y casi llegando al portal de las rosas

ALBERT-candy sigue caminando hasta el portal hay esta tu sorpresa

CANDY-porque no me acompañas Albert

ALBERT-no candy tu tienes que seguir sola hasta allá así es la sorpresa

CANDY-bueno ya que

Candy siguió caminando y casi llegando se veía una silueta era alguien rubio pero el llegar no podía creer quien era esa persona era Anthony de la impresión se desmayo y Anthony la cargo y la llevo a la casa la subió a su cuarto cuando candy despertó solo repetía un nombre

CANDY-Anthony Anthony solo fue un sueño

ALBERT-candy no fue un sueño y hay alguien allá afuera que te quiere ver Anthony pasa

Anthony corre y la abraza

ANTHONY-¡CANDY! Estas bien estaba preocupado te desmayaste y yo...

CANDY-¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY! Esta aquí no era un sueño pero esta vez nada ni nadie nos va separar

ANTHONY-no candy nadie ni nada nos va a separar

pero los dos rubios no se dieron cuenta de quien seguía en la habitación pero a Albert las palabras de candy le dolieron tanto que sintió un pinchazo en el corazón no podía creer que la niña dulce que había conocido un día en una colina la niña que le había robado le corazón se le estuviera yendo de las manos

ALBERT-chicos es hora de comer hay que bajar vamos candy

ANTHONY- espera tío unos minutos

CANDY-si Albert espera ya bajamos

ALBERT-no candy hay que bajar y tu te tienes que cambiar porque tu vestido esta todo sucio te esperamos abajo verdad Anthony

ANTHONY-si claro yo te esperaría el tiempo que fuera

Candy se cambio el vestido se puso uno color rosa coral con un escote en forma de corazón que le daba una apariencia sexi y su cabello suelto le llegaba a la cintura de lo largo solo se maquillo un poco se puso un poco de rubor y glosh los dos rubios se quedaron impactados por lo bonita y sexi que se veía candy

CANDY-ya estoy aquí que hay de comer

ALBERT-a... Que me decías candy

CANDY- que que hay de comer

ALBERT- lo que a ti mas te gusta

ANTHONY-si lo que a ti te gusta mucho

CANDY-mmmmmmm pues que esperamos vamos a comer

Los tres se sentaron a comer salchichas crema batida pastel de chocolate etc.

ANTHONY- candy recuerdas la vez que nos fuimos al pueblo y comimos salchichas

CANDY- si lo recuerdo y también que tú pediste cuchillo y tenedor ja ja ja

ANTHONY-si candy pero no tienes porque decir lo que hice me pones en ridículo

CANDY-lo malo de ese dia fue cuando fuimos con la adivina

ANTHONY-si pero no recordemos cosas tristes

Albert no había dicho ni una sola palabra solo los escuchaba como havia compartido candy y anthony tantas cosas juntos pero el tambien habia compartido cosas con ella pero sentia un gran dolor al saber que seria muy posible que candy no sintiera lo mismo que sentía el por ella pasaron los dias en lakwood los mas felices pero para albert no tanto

FLAHS BACK

CANDY-anthony no me has dicho porque te finjiste muerto porque

ANTHONY-candy en verdad lo quieres saber

CANDY-si claro que lo quiero saber

ANTHONY-te va a parecer algo tonto pero yo no queria ni tampoco la tia abuela que me vieran en silla de ruedas cuando al fin pude caminar queria ir a buscarte a inglaterra pero albert no me dejo ni la tia abuela que porque segun ellos seguía un poco delicado y tambien me dijo albert que tu havias conocido a un tal terrence y que los dos se querían eso me dolió después no supimos nada de albert la tía abuela y yo estábamos muy preocupados después que el regreso me dijo que terrence y tu habían sido novios pero habían terminado por un problema yo me sentía contento y me dijo también que pronto tu y yo nos veríamos de nuevo pero no me aseguraba nada cuando me dijo que no me aseguraba nada pensé que tu ya no me hivas a querer pero yo decidí que te iba a conquistar porque todo el tiempo pienso en ti y como hubieran sido las cosas si yo no hubiera tenido ningún accidente por eso quiero recobrar el tiempo que e perdido desde haora no te voy a dejar nunca

CANDY-hay anthony eso si que fue una tontería si tan solo no lo hubieras echo yo hubiera estado contigo todo el tiempo y albert lo sabia y nunca me lo dijo el sabia lo que yo sentía cundo supuestamente habías muerto y yo tambien quiero recobrar el tiempo que perdimos

ANTHONY-candy yo se lo pedí no quiero que te enojes con el por favor.

Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables pero albert no sabia como decirle a candy lo que el sentía pasaron las semanas y alguien estaba buscando candy esa persona fue hasta la mancion y entrego un pañuelo que seguramente candy iba reconocer que por favor le dijeran que la buscaba la persona que una vez le dio ese pañuelo.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

BUENO DENUEVO AQUI DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS SE ACEPTAN FELICITACIONES Y TOMATASOS


	2. Chapter 2 reencuentros y confucion

Capítulo 2 reencuentros y confucion

Candy lo hizo pasar ella sabia de quien era ese pañuelo pero no lo podía creer lo hizo pasar y Terry le dijo

TERRY-estoy enterado de que ese jardinerito (Anthony) no esta muerto.

CANDY-¿como te enteraste? ¿Quien te lo dijo? y no lo llames así se llama Anthony.

TERRY-eso no importa yo a lo que vine fue a luchar por ese amor que algún día nos tuvimos los dos.

CANDY-y Susana ¿que va a pasar con ella?

TERRY- ella murió de leucemia

CANDY-pero eso ¿cuando paso?

TERRY-hace poco pero yo a lo que vine es a saber si todavía me amas como yo a ti.

CANDY- Terry han pasado tantas cosas me entere de quien era mi príncipe de la colina y que Anthony no esta muerto.

TERRY- me estas diciendo que ya no me amas.

CANDY-yo no e dicho eso pero ese amor que sentía lo tuve que enterrar en el fondo de mi corazón y me tuve que resignar a que tu te ibas a casar con Susana

Terry molesto la tomo de los brazos y le dijo-Es por ese jardinerito verdad no candy yo se que tu me amas solo que le tienes lastima a ese por eso me dices esas cosas no te das cuenta del daño que me haces-Terry la acerco mas y la beso.

Candy no puso resistencia se dejo que Terry la besara candy sintió que alguien los miraba y alejo a Terry de un empujón y hay estaba Anthony viendo como la besaba Terry Anthony se dio la vuelta y se fue candy intento ir tras el pero Terry no la dejo.

TERRY-déjalo ya nos vio que le vas a decir que tu no querías tu no pusiste resistencia y el te vio.

CANDY-suéltame- se jalo muy fuerte y logro soltarse y fue tras Anthony.

CANDY-espérame Anthony necesito hablar contigo

ANTHONY-no quiero hablar contigo vete con el te esta esperando.

CANDY-no Anthony no me dejes sola

ANTHONY-yo no creo que estés muy sola tenias muy buena compañía es el verdad que viene a hacer aquí yo como idiota pensando que me querías y solo intentas olvidarlo a el conmigo.

CANDY- eso no es verdad y no es lo que parece yo no quería el me beso a la fuerza y...

ANTHONY-tu no pusiste resistencia yo te vi candy y que, que mas me vas a decir

CANDY-que yo...yo...yo si te quiero pero estoy confundida me confunden los tres.

ANTHONY-quienes tres supongo que yo terrence y quien mas.

CANDY-no se como decírtelo

ANTHONY-anda dime quien mas.

FLASH BACK

ALBERT-candy puedo hablar contigo

CANDY-si claro

ALBERT-candy quiero decirte que yo...yo...yo te amo y ya no puedo seguir callando este amor lo e callado durante años pero ya no puedo.

CANDY-yo no se que decir pero porque no me lo dijiste antes.

ALBERT- no te lo dije antes porque primero estaba Anthony luego en Inglaterra estaba Terry y yo me quise hacer a un lado porque el era un amigo y aparte se veía que tu y el se querían pero ahora ya no puedo mas y yo lo único que quiero es que me des una oportunidad una oportunidad para que te conquiste se que esta Anthony pero quiero que seas sincera con los dos dime que sientes por mi

CANDY-Albert para mi tu eres una persona muy importante has estado conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles y no se que siento me siento confundida.

ALBERT-candy ¿si me das una oportunidad?

CANDY- si

Albert la beso en ese momento ese beso empezó como un beso tierno pero fue subiendo de intensidad Albert acariciaba con su lengua los labios de candy y ella correspondió dejando que la lengua de Albert entrara a su boca Albert se detuvo para tomar aire y le dijo

ALBERT- candy te amo te amo

Pero candy salió corriendo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

CANDY-es... es... es Albert

ANTHONY-¿que? ¿Como? ¿Albert?

CANDY en ese momento estaba llorando-si perdóname, perdóname

ANTHONY-candy no llores recuerda eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras y no tengo nada que perdonarte tu sabes que yo te amo a ti mas que a cualquier cosa-sus rostros estaban tan cerca que los dos podían sentir su aliento y Anthony la beso candy correspondió a ese beso pero alguien los observaba esa persona era Terry y no podía creer que su tarzan pecosa estuviera besando a alguien mas.

DE NUEVO ESPERO Y LOS QUE ME LEYERON ACEPTEN MIS DISCULPAS PLISS COMENTEN


	3. Chapter 3 MIS SENTIMIENTOS

Capítulo 3 mis sentimientos

Terry sintió que todo su mundo se venia abajo su tarzan pecosa besando a otro

TERRY-¡CANDY! grito Terry candy se espanto y volteo a ver a Terry en su mirada de Terry había una chispa de furia

CANDY-Terry

TERRY-no lo puedo creer te beso y bienes a querer borrar mis besos con el jardinerito

ANTHONY-como me llamaste

TERRY- lo que oíste jardinerito

Anthony no se pudo contener y se aventó contra Terry cayendo los dos al piso y empezando a golpearse candy les gritaba que se detuvieran pero no le hacían caso de repente candy grito

CANDY-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!

Y los dos se detuvieron cuando vieron a candy en el piso sobándose la mejilla

TERRY- candy perdón

ANTHONY-estas bien candy

CANDY- son unos idiotas ven lo que ocasionan me pegaron y rompieron cientos de cosas y claro que no estoy bien se comportan como unos chiquillos y tu Terry mañana hablamos tienes donde quedarte

TERRY- pensaba quedarme en un hotel ¿porque lo preguntas?

CANDY-porque quiero que te quedes como mi invitado

TERRY-no lo se candy estas segura

CANDY- si a y también estas invitado a la fiesta que habrá para mi presentación ante la sociedad y el regreso de Anthony

TERRY- si candy como tu quieras

CANDY- mandare a que te preparen una habitación recojan este desastre y sirvan la cena

Candy dejo solos a Terry y Anthony los dos se miraban sin decir nada hasta que Terry rompió el silencio

TERRY-así que no estas muerto y porque lo fingiste no consideraste que candy sufriría mucho y que la perderías

ANTHONY-eso es algo que no te importa y no la e perdido creo que quedo muy claro y hablando de hacerla sufrir creo que tu no lo consideraste muy bien por lo que me conto Albert.

TERRY- pues yo creo que si la perdiste o la vas a perder porque yo vine para intentar de nuevo tener algo con ella y tú no sabes las razones por las que ella y yo nos separamos

ANTHONY- pues me gustaría saber porque

TERRY- creo que ella te lo diría mejor porque ella decidió por los dos porque no le preguntas -en ese momento entro candy

CANDY-Terry tu habitación ya esta lista sube desempaca y en cuanto estés listo subo a curarte las heridas a y esta cena es formal así que arréglate

TERRY-como diga señorita pecas

CANDY-hay nunca cambiaras ya te dije que no me llames señorita pecas

TERRY- supongo que entonces te gusta más tarzan pecoso o mona pecas

CANDY-eres imposible anda sube que solo tienes 30 minutos bueno 20 porque tengo que subir a curarte las heridas también a ti Anthony me retiro porque también me tengo que arreglar

Terry subió a su habitación se dio un baño rápido y se puso un traje blanco con una camisa azul cielo y espero a candy mientras tanto candy se dio un baño rápido y se puso un vestido rojo satinado arriba de la rodilla con un escote cuadrado y se maquillo un poco su cabello suelto como de costumbre con una cinta de satín roja y una cadenita de oro con su inicial se apresuro y fue a curar a Terry toco la puerta y Terry le contesto pasa pero Terry cuando la vio así arreglada en su mente solo decía que sexi se ve pero me tengo que controlar.

TERRY-fiuu que bonita se ve señorita pecas

CANDY se sonrojo pero le contesto-ya vine a curarte te aseguro que esta ves no te dolerá

TERRY- esperemos señorita pecas.

Candy se apresuro a curarlo y fue igualmente a tocar la puerta de Anthony este al ver a candy así de bonita en su mente decía que sexi no es la misma niña de la que me enamore cada día esta mas bella

ANTHONY-que linda te ves candy cada día estas más hermosa

CANDY se volvió a sonrojar y contesto-hay Anthony que cosas dices

se apresuro a curarlo y después se retiro a su cuarto después ya era la hora de la cena y Albert Anthony y Terry coincidieron en la puerta de candy los tres tocaron pero candy al abrir ya no traía el mismo vestido ahora traía uno blanco con unos toques en dorado de tirantes ajustado al pecho parecía una diosa griega los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que así se veía mas sexi que con el otro los tres la escoltaron hasta abajo pero esta cena era formal porque iban a estar los mas unidos a la familia como los ligan los cornwel etc. cenaron y después los demás se retiraron y solo quedaron Candy Terry Anthony y Albert

CANDY-voy a tomar un poco de aire voy al jardín alguien va

ALBERT-me encantaría princesa pero mañana tengo que despertar temprano

ANTHONY-a mi también me encantaría pero tengo que acompañar a Albert al trabajo

Los dos se despidieron besando la mejilla de candy y ella se sonrojo al ver eso Terry se puso muy celoso pero vio una oportunidad

TERRY-señorita pecas seria un honor ir con usted a caminar por el jardín

CANDY-cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames así pero bueno vamos.

Los dos salieron a caminar ella le contaba de las cosas que había pasado en esa casa los lindos recuerdo que le traía el la escuchaba hasta que llegaron a una fuente que se llamaba la fuente de los enamorados hay se sentaron en una banca y Terry la volvió a besar pero ese beso era un beso desesperado ella a ver la urgencia de Terry le correspondió los dos rosando sus lenguas el con su sabor a canela y ella con su sabor a fresas después Terry bajo poco a poco a su cuello ella soltó un pequeño gemido pero al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo detuvo a Terry

CANDY- Terry no espera

TERRY-candy te amo nunca deje de amarte y nunca lo haré eres mi vida yo sin ti no soy nada dime que me amas

CANDY-Terry no se que decirte no se lo que siento son tantas cosas Anthony me ama tu me amas Albert también que hago

TERRY-¿como que Albert también?

CANDY- si me lo dijo hace una semana

TERRY-y que hacer, hacer lo que tú sientas ¿que sientes por mí?

CANDY-por ti sentía siento es que todavía te quiero dame tiempo se que los tres me quieren pero yo no puedo sentir lo mismo por los tres por ti siento creo que quedo claro que siento hace un momento bueno que me haces sentir.

TERRY- eso no me explica nada eso que sentiste fue deseo no amor bueno yo lo veo así

CANDY-yo no creo que haiga sido deseo y si todavía te amo te amo a ti y a Anthony y por Albert no se lo que es no se si es amor cariño o aprecio no lo se me confunden

TERRY-bueno ahora se que me amas pero también que lo amas a el pero ya hay que meternos a la casa esta helada-Terry se quito el saco y se lo puso a candy- no quiero que se enferme señorita pecas

CANDY-ya te dije que no me digas señorita pecas romeo

TERRY-¿como me dijiste?

CANDY- Romeo

TERRY-bueno si yo soy romeo tú eres la princesa Julieta

CANDY-bueno es mejor que señorita pecas

Llegaron a la casa y Terry acompaño a candy hasta su cuarto

CANDY-bueno hasta mañana romeo

TERRY-si hasta mañana princesa Julieta-Terry se acerco y le dio un beso y se fue candy al entrar a su habitación se puso la pijama y se tiro en la cama y se puso los dedos en los labios y recordó los besos de Anthony y de Terry pero también pensaba en lo que ella sentía por Albert

**Notas finales del CAPÍTULO:**

PLISS DIGANME CON QUIEN DEJO A CANDY Y DIGANME SI SACO A ALBERT DE ESTE LIO AMOROSO


End file.
